Secret
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Harry and Ron wonder what's going on with Hermione. Ginny tells them and they're shocked. "You're crazy Ginny!" exclaimed Ron. "Hermione can't be in love with Malfoy." Dramione.


**Summary: Harry and Ron wonder what's going on with Hermione. Ginny tells them and they're shocked. "You're crazy Ginny!" exclaimed Ron. "Hermione can't be in love with Malfoy." **

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron Weasley as he took a sip of pumpkin juice at breakfast time, in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"I dunno", answered Harry Potter in between bites of toast. "She's probably at the library or taking help from some teacher."

"At this time?" said Ron. "It's too early."

Harry shrugged. "You know her, mate. With NEWTS coming up, studies are the only thing on her mind."

"You're not concerned that she's hardly around?"

"She has her reasons. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Is it?" said Ginny Weasley, making her way into the conversation. "How can you be sure?"

Ron made a face at his little sister. "Were you eavesdropping?" he asked.

Ginny gave him a pointed look. "Ron, I'm sitting right next to you. I can hear everything."

"Whatever", grumbled Ron.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Do we have any reason to be concerned about Hermione?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I dunno", said Ginny quickly.

"Really?" Harry raised an eye-brow. "Is anything going on that you know about and aren't telling me?"

"Nope", replied the red head witch. "Nothing at all."

"She knows something Harry!" said Ron. "But she isn't going to tell us about it." He knew his sister very well and if she wanted to keep a secret, she'd keep it. No matter how curious anyone else might.

"Oh shut up Ron", muttered Ginny. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Hermione is OUR business", inputted Harry. "If anything's bothering her, we should know."

"If she hasn't told you about it, then I'm not going to say a word", said Ginny loyally.

"Give us a hint", said Ron.

"I won't."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Stop being so secretive Ginevra", said Harry. "Just tell us."

Ginny shook her head.

"Why?" demanded Ron. "How come Hermione told you but she hasn't told us? We're her best friends! Not you."

"I'm just as much her best friend as you two", said Ginny with narrowed eyes. "And for your kind information, she hasn't told me anything. I found out myself."

"Ah ha! You were snooping around", said Ron.

"I was not", said Ginny as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think we've had our fun", he said. "Now Ginny, just tell us what's going on and we'll stop questioning you."

Ginny looked torn. It seemed as if she wanted to tell her boyfriend and brother but at the same time, she didn't want to betray Hermione by telling the boys something that was surely going to make them angry. After all, she wasn't supposed to know about it either. It wasn't her fault she was extremely attentive and easily understood why Hermione was so occupied those days. And she also knew whom she was spending all her time with. "You're not going to like it", she warned.

"This is Hermione we're talking about", said Harry. "It can't be that bad."

Ginny stifled a laugh. Harry would be singing a whole other tune once he got to know the truth.

"What aren't we going to like?" encouraged Ron.

"Look at the Slytherin table", said Ginny with a sigh.

Both the boys turned their eyes towards the Slytherins. "What should we be seeing over there?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Can you see Draco Malfoy?" continued Ginny.

"No. He's not there", said Ron.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around in ages. Wonder what the Ferret is up to", said Harry.

"What does he have to do with it?" asked Ron.

"Everything."

"How?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Merlin, you two are daft", said Lavender Brown as she walked up to them. "How you saved the world from You Know Who is beyond me. I thought you were smarter than you look."

"Go away Lavender", said Ron in irritation. "You're not wanted here."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ron." With that, she left the hall.

"Hermione is in love with Malfoy!" blurted out Ginny. "Oh Gryffindor, I'm such a horrible person."

Ron chuckled humourously. "Really funny, Gin."

"I'm not joking", defended Ginny. "It's a fact."

"How can you think that?" asked Harry calmly. "They don't get along and..."

"I've got proof", cut in Ginny. "One, Luna caught them snogging in Filch's storage cupboard. Two, they're partners in Potions and they don't fight with each other. Three, I found a shirt Malfoy was wearing in Hermione's clothes. Four, they're always out of sight at the same time. Five, Malfoy's smiling all the time. Six, Pansy Parkinson is really angry that he isn't paying attention to her anymore. Seven, Blaise Zabini told me that he saw Hermione sneaking out of Malfoy's room yesterday morning. Is that proof enough?"

Harry paled.

"You're crazy Ginny!" exclaimed Ron. "Hermione can't be in love with Malfoy."

Ginny stood up abruptly. "Follow me, gentlemen and I'll show you where our dear Miss Granger is at this minute."

~X~

"The library?" scoffed Ron as they stopped outside the library. "Is this supposed to be surprising? Hermione with books?"

Ginny smiled slyly. "She's not alone." She pointed at a table in the corner.

There was Hermione Granger sitting next to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was holding Hermione's hand under the table and they had a number of books in front of them.

Ron swore under his breath. "HERMIONE!" He called out.

Hermione and Draco looked up. "Uh, hi Ron", said Hermione brightly. "What're you doing here?"

"Merlin. You and Malfoy?" said Harry as he looked between his friend and the Slytherin with her.

Hermione bit her lip. "Sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to keep this between me and Draco for now. I was going to tell you soon."

"You were?" asked Ron. He glared at the Slytherin.

"Yes."

Harry looked at Ron. "I guess you were right, mate. Something is going on with her."

Draco smirked. "Now that you know, do you mind leaving us alone, Potter? You too, Weasley and She-Weasley? Good-Bye."

~X~

"I'm going to need some time to get used to that", said Ron as he and Harry walked out to the Quidditch field.

"Me too", said Harry. "That was unexpected."

"Can we threaten him?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You know, the same speech Bill and Charlie gave to you."

Harry cringed. "The one in which they said that they'd feed me to Charlie's dragons if I hurt Ginny?"

Ron nodded. "That's the one."

**This is really random but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**

**Please take a few seconds to review! :)**


End file.
